


What Are You Thinking About?

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: "when are we going to um... carry on from where we left off that night?", F/M, because there's not enough soft for these two, but he doesn't know how to tell ada, but i realize i might have to write another one, i keep thinking about that one line from damnation, leon has lots of feelings, more soft, pure fluff, soft, this is my obligatory waking up together fic for aeon, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: They finally get a vacation, at least until the next call . . .
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	What Are You Thinking About?

It was the warmth of sunlight that woke him up, and the soft, heavy weight rolling over on top of him. Warm hands drifted from his chest to either side of him, pressing into the mattress as Ada leaned over him teasingly. “Wake up.” She murmured, tilting her head and pressing a soft kiss to his chin. He smiled, reaching out to brush her dark hair away from her green eyes, and leaned up to kiss her on the lips. She let out a sigh against his lips and then rested her arms across his chest, setting her chin against her arm and watching him with a warm smile. 

She was beautiful, even with her aggravating, teasing smile. The sun touched her eyes revealing flecks of gold and brown in the green, her skin warm against his, her smile so  _ tempting.  _ He wanted to cup both of her faintly flushed cheeks in his hands and call her his own. He knew she would have to leave soon and he would do anything in his power to convince her to stay, just one more day—alone, together. 

“What are you thinking about?” she murmured, her lips turning up in a half-smile, she reached out and gently brushed his hair away from his face. 

He frowned, resting a hand on her shoulder, gently tracing circles against her soft skin with his thumb. “Thinking about… how much I’d like this to last forever,” he replied, meeting her eyes again. Her expression softened, a spark of pain at the back of her eyes. He didn’t expect her to say anything, it wasn’t like Ada to admit to her feelings. But after a moment she nodded. 

“Me too,” she said. “But you know one of us will get a call. Vacations can’t last forever.” 

“You’ll stay? Until then?” He asked, cupping her cheek, at last, tracing his thumb across her cheekbone. 

“For you,” she replied, her voice just a whisper, “Yes.” 

He grinned, “I’ll make some coffee,” gently slipping out from under her embrace, and pressing a kiss to her cheek before throwing his legs over the side of the double bed and reaching for his pants. “You should see the lake now that the sun’s out. The view is amazing.” 

He yanked on his pants as he stood, running his fingers through his hair and then quickly clasping his belt buckle. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

She offered him a smirk and blew him a kiss as he turned to look back at her once more before stepping out into the cabin’s fairly large kitchen. Coffee was quickly made and it was only moments later that Ada joined him, wearing his shirt and leggings. Leon handed her a mug gently, their fingers brushing, and she wrapped both hands around it to soak in the warmth, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath over the mug. He knew he had made it just how she liked it, just a dash of cream—contrast to his cream and sugar. 

“Come here,” he gestured, offering her a warm smile. He led her around the counter to the enormous windows in the living room. Below them was the lake, shimmering in the sunlight, and backed by the beautiful Rocky Mountains. Ada took in a breath, her eyes caught by the light again, Leon watched her expression change to awe at the beautiful sight before them. Aquamarine water, tall, dark green pines, and mountains draped in pale white snow—turned gold by the rising of the sun. 

“It’s… stunning,” she said at last. 

Leon didn’t tear his gaze from her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Yeah.” 

She turned, her eyes meeting his, and she shook her head, a laugh bubbling up to her lips. “That’s cliche, Leon.” 

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” he murmured, tilting her head so she was looking up at him. She smirked. 

“You’ve gotten soft.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded, “For you.” 

She studied him for a moment before pulling him down in another kiss, the taste of coffee on her lips. How long would it be, he wondered, before they got a call that pulled them away from this moment of paradise? He wanted to tell her how he really felt before they were pulled apart again. How every time he saw her outside of the dramatic events that always brought them together…. he fell for her a little harder. She was infuriating, in so many ways, but especially that he couldn’t get her out of his head. He had decided, the last time they had met like this, or rather… he had finally  _ realized _ :

_ I love her _ . That was what this was, this warmth whenever he was with her. The desire to keep her safe and to stay together, no matter the cost. But it was more than that. It was the way the sunlight touched her eyes and turned the edges of her irises gold. The way she smiled, just for him, that twitch on one side of her lips, that teasing, knowing smirk. It was knowing how she liked her coffee, how she preferred quiet to background noise, how she always got cold in bed, how she picked out her clothes and which coat and dress were her favorites. It was the many ways she said his name, the way she brushed back his hair when they lay in bed together, the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Love was in knowing, he realized. Love was in the small things. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Ada asked, taking a sip of her coffee, and glancing back out towards the lake. 

For one moment, he thought about telling her. But the moment passed as he watched the light reveal warm highlights in her dark hair—another thing to admire. “Breakfast,” he lied, “We should make breakfast.” 


End file.
